Paradigm Shifter
Sometimes it is not enough to be a conquering warrior, a champion of all that’s right, an experienced sellsword, or an elite foot soldier. Sometimes the circumstances require a solid commander of soldiers and situations. Sometimes the circumstances demand a paradigm shifter. They inspire trust in those they lead. They earn that trust by slogging through harsh landscapes, dangerous battlefields, and haunted catacombs along with those under their command. With a look, they can see where to best deploy their resources or come up with a sneaky ruse to fool their enemies. A paradigm shifter has a tactician’s mind, a cartographer’s overview of the disputed landscape (or dungeon warren), and a way with words that can inspire battle-hardened fighters to give it their all when melee breaks out. Abilities Paradigm Shift (Su) At 1st level, the paradigm shifter can shift between one of the six paradigms that grants nearby allies and herself a special benefit. Paradigm shifting is a swift action, and can only shift into one paradigm at a time until 18th level (see Paradigm Elite ability). A paradigm shift remains in effect until she uses a free action to dismiss it or shift into another paradigm. She can be in a paradigm continually; thus, a paradigm can be in effect at the start of an encounter even before she takes her first turn. The paradigm’s abilities affect all allies within 30 feet (including the paradigm shifter) with line of effect to her. These abilities are dismissed if she becomes unconscious or is slain, but otherwise it remains in effect even if she is incapable of acting. The bonus granted by her paradigm begins at +1 and increases to +2 at 5th level, +3 at 9th level, +4 at 13th level, and +5 at 17th level. These are the six paradigms that a paradigm shifter can shift into: * Commando: This paradigm grants you and all nearby allies a morale bonus to Attack rolls. * Medic: This paradigm grants you and all nearby allies Fast Healing up to 50% health. * Ravager: This paradigm grants you and all nearby allies a morale bonus to melee damage rolls. * Saboteur: This paradigm grants you and all nearby allies a competence bonus to DC saving throws for any spells or abilities that deal Status effects. * Sentinel: This paradigm grants you and all nearby allies a deflection bonus to Armor Class. * Synergist: This paradigm grants you and all nearby allies a morale bonus to Saving Throws. At 10th level, the range of Paradigm Shift increases to 60 feet. This replaces Arcana. Adaptability (Su) Beginning at 4th level, as a swift action, the paradigm shifter can add a +2 enhancement bonus to an ability score of her choice for a number of rounds equal to her Charisma modifier, once per day. At 12th level, the paradigm shifter can add two +2 enhancement bonuses to two different ability scores, or one +4 enhancement bonus to one ability score. Once this ability has been used, it cannot be used again until the current enhancement bonus expires. At 8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th levels, the paradigm shifter may use this ability an additional time per day. This replaces Spell Recall and Improved Spell Recall. Paradigm Elite (Su) At 17th level, the paradigm shifter’s shifting ability becomes legendary. She can combine two different paradigms, granting both set of bonuses to herself and nearby allies. This replaces Arcane Armor. Category:Archetypes